There are many electronic apparatuses comprising a display portion and a quartz crystal oscillator at least. For example, cellular phones, wristwatches, facsimiles, digital cameras and DVD recorders comprising a quartz crystal oscillator are well known. Recently, because of high stability for frequency, miniaturization and the light weight nature of these electronic apparatuses, the need for an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a frequency of high stability has arisen. For example, the quartz crystal oscillator having a quartz crystal tuning fork resonator housed in a unit, which vibrates in a flexural mode, is widely used as a time standard in an electronic apparatus such as the cellular phones, the wristwatches, the facsimiles, the digital cameras and the DVD recorders.
Similar to this, the same need has also arisen for an electronic apparatus comprising a contour mode resonator such as a length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator, a width-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator and a Lame mode quartz crystal resonator or a thickness shear mode quartz crystal resonator or a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) resonator or a resonator for sensing angular velocity made of a piezoelectric material such as quartz crystal, lithium tantalite (LiTaO3), lithium niobate (LiNbO3) and ceramics.
Heretofore, however, it has been impossible to obtain an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a miniature quartz crystal tuning fork resonator of the prior art, capable of vibrating in a flexural mode, and having a frequency of high stability, a small series resistance and a high quality factor. This is the reason why, when miniaturized, the quartz crystal tuning fork resonator of the prior art, capable of vibrating in a flexural mode has a smaller electromechanical transformation efficiency. As a result, the resonator has a frequency of low stability, a large series resistance and a reduced quality factor.
Additionally, there has been a big problem in the quartz crystal oscillator of the prior art having the quartz crystal tuning fork resonator of the prior art, such that a frequency of a fundamental mode of vibration of the tuning fork resonator which is an output signal of the oscillator jumps to a second overtone mode of vibration thereof by shock or vibration.
Similarly, however, it has been impossible to obtain an electronic apparatus comprising a smaller quartz crystal oscillator with a contour mode resonator such as a length-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator, a width-extensional mode quartz crystal resonator and a Lame mode quartz crystal resonator or a thickness shear mode quartz crystal resonator or a SAW resonator or a resonator for sensing angular velocity having a frequency of high stability, a small series resistance and a high quality factor because, when miniaturized, each resonator has a small electromechanical transformation efficiency, as a result, a frequency of low stability, a large series resistance and a low quality factor, and also is not strong against shock.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide embodiments of a quartz crystal resonator, a quartz crystal unit, a quartz crystal oscillator and an electronic apparatus of the present invention, which overcome or at least mitigate one or more of the above problems.